Under The Gun
Under The Gun is the sixth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode is set to air on July 16, 2013. Synopsis Hanna has some explaining to do to her parents and the police after she’s found with something she shouldn’t have. Mona spills a secret of Spencer’s to the other Liars – leading to hurt feelings amongst the group. Emily tries to help Hanna, only to have “A” turn the tables. And Aria helps out a friend of Mike’s, who gets the wrong impression of her. Meanwhile, Shana keeps popping up in the most unusual places. And Spencer’s investigation into who was on the other end of Ali’s mysterious phone number leads her and Toby to Ravenswood – which is unlike any place they’ve ever seen. Notes * Spencer and Toby visit Ravenswood. The town is strange and creepy. * There will be a scene between Aria and Mike. * There will be a scene between Ezra and Aria. * There will be a kiss between Aria and Mike's friend who comes to Aria for tutoring (Much Music Promo) * Ashley will be arrested while Hanna will tell her to tell the police that Ashley didn't do it. * Ashley tells Tom that someone is trying to set her up. * Toby and Spencer follow an Alison clue the phone number the bird sang that takes them to Ravenswood. * Even though Spoby visits Ravenswood, the Ravenswood characters aren't introduced until the Halloween episode. * Other than Red Coat a new A also shows up (that smashes a cars window), but like Lucas, the new A is just a Helper (to Red Coat). Quotes Toby: You have to learn to let go Spencer Hanna: I can get seven years... Emily: Seven years, for what? Hanna: Murder. Tom Marin: If it turns out that my gun was used to kill a police officer... Mona: One wrong move, we all go up in flames. Ashley Marin: Someone is setting me up. Tom Marin: Who, who would do that? Hanna: Anything I do back fires. Title and Background The title of the episode is "Under the Gun,” an idiom that is used when one feels pressured to do something. The episode may likely make references to the idiom and the literal meaning. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald (resident of Ravenswood) *Aeriel Miranda as Shana *Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin *Michael Grant as Connor *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner Trivia * Filming began on May 2, 2013, and ended on May 9, 2013. * Ashley tweeted that Norman Buckley was directing this Friday morning and into the night (May 3). * There will be music by Anthony Starble. * Troian tweeted that they are in Season 4 and still can't get Keegan's (Toby) last name right. * The title was confirmed by SpoilerTV and E! Online. * It will be directed by Wendey Stanzler and written by Lijah Barasz. Promo + Sneak Peaks MuchMusic Pretty Little Liars - "Under the Gun" - Ep 4x06-1 Pretty Little Liars 4x06 Promo "Under the Gun" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x06 Sneak Peek "Under the Gun" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x06 Sneak Peek 2 "Under the Gun" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x06 Sneak Peek 3 "Under the Gun" (HD) Gallery PLLS04E06-01.jpg PLLS04E06-02.jpg PLLS04E06-03.jpg PLLS04E06-04.jpg PLLS04E06-05.jpg PLLS04E06-06.jpg PLLS04E06-07.jpg PLLS04E06-08.jpg PLLS04E06-09.jpg PLLS04E06-10.jpg PLLS04E06-11.jpg Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:4a Category:Television